Fuck me, is that a polar bear?
by robotsftw232
Summary: What would you do if someone was not-so-secretly interested in eating your first mate? What does it take to become a pirate in Trafalgar Law's crew? Many OCs and POVs. Mild swearing, gore, sex, gore... It could get gruesome so make sure to wear your wellies and bring an umbrella! Law/OC OC/OC OC/OC Inspired by How To Train Your Dragon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Concerning pirates

POV – Saotome Mizu

_Fuck me, is that a polar bear? _The insides of her mouth started watering instantaneously. _Fuck._

She hastily wiped the corners of her mouth on the back of her hand and turned to face the bartender, a middle-aged balding man. Slightly over-weight, moustache and skin greasy with a sheen of sweat and grime. She wrinkled her nose.

The whole bar was dingy with a low ceiling, a layer of dirt covered everything. The grey, smeared windows refusing to let much sunlight into the room. The only upside to the whole drinking experience was the cool temperature inside the wooden building compared to the excruciating heat outside. Condensation built up on the glass she held in hand.

Swirling round the rapidly melting ice cubes in bourbon absent-mindedly she lifted the glass to her lips and downed the rest of the rest of the contents. She held the glass up to the man behind the bar to show that she wanted another round. In a flash her glass was swept away and refilled with fresh ice, much to her satisfaction.

_At least the service here is good._

She grinned and held her glass up to the unattractive man in a mock toast to which he grinned showing rows of poorly kept, rotting teeth. She turned away before the urge to vomit became too strong and eyed the bear in the corner once again. Small pink lips sipped from the drink idly.

Her attention was so captivated by the white-furred mammal that at first she failed to recognize it's accompaniments. _Pirates. _She squinted, they didn't seem all too threatening. In fact... Some of the men were intoxicated already, attempting to sweet-talk the bar maid and making fools of themselves...

_Light-weights, _she snorted. It was barely mid-afternoon.

Downing the rest of her drink she slammed the empty glass onto the counter, ice cubes tinkling. A contented sigh worked up threw her lungs and she let it leave her mouth freely. Much more relaxed she rummaged in the deep pockets of her red combat trousers with her small, pale hands.

Throwing a bunch of crumpled notes onto the counter as she stood from the rickety bar stool that had probably seen better days, axe claimed from the side of the bar she had leant it against prior to drinking. She bound the fearsome blade with its long handle and tied it to her back with the usual bandages.

Throwing a lazy two-fingered salute to the barkeeper she pushed open the loose wooden doors to the bar and sauntered out into the sunlight.

She winced slightly, squinting before holding her hand against her brow to shadow her eyes from the relentless sun.

_Ugh, summer islands..._

She scowled before trotting along the dirt-track road from the bar, dust and sand rising with each step. If possible the island she had landed on this time around was worse than any other summer island, the whole place depicted a dessert wasteland. Most of the surrounding shops and houses crafted from wooden planks were in a state of disarray.

She was starting to sweat already, her feet burning in knee-high black leather boots. Shuffling along at a quicker pace she began the search of the island for what else it had to offer, internally screaming and flailing like a discontent child from being in such a hot climate.

_There's got to be one here somewhere, _she thought as her teeth ground together.

* * *

POV – Yamamoto Kotomi

"Does the sun not appeal to you today, Miss Kotomi?" The conceded voice questioned from her left side, practically dripping with mirth from teasing her.

She glared at him with her one good eye. Most men would shrivel like fruit in the sun under her gaze but not-so Trafalgar Law.

"A tad too warm for my liking," She spat in mock-politeness.

She looked him up and down, he seemed to be withering slightly like said fruit but for reasons due to the actual heat rather than her own ferocity. She smirked.

"And how are you faring in this delightful weather, _Captain_?"

He met her gaze with his own stormy grey orbs, earlier amusement extinguished from within them.  
He didn't bother to reply but the beads of sweat rolling down his face were a better answer than any. They both sighed, pressing their backs as far as they could into the yellow-painted metal of the submarine, that being the only side in shadow. They were waiting impatiently for the log-pose to set.

The inside of the vessel they both rested on was akin to the roasting temperatures of an oven, though where they were up on deck wasn't much better.

She slid down the side of the sub in fatigue, white dress sticking to her moist skin. She had attempted putting her bronze-coloured hair up into a bun but only the upper-half had obliged. She ran a slightly tanned hand over her face to wipe the sweat from her own brow.

They had only been docked at this particular island for 2 hours, the heat seemed to get worse with each passing minute.

Trafalgar sat down beside her, eyes shut as he rested his head atop his bent knees.

It never failed to amuse her how the famous 'Surgeon of Death' could look so pathetic at times... Even if he never did let his guard down.

A figure hopping along the shore grabbed her attention and she turned to give the figure her full attention. A girl with long cherry-coloured hair hopped along the burning sands in agony whilst trying to remove the second boot from her leg, the other held under her arm.

The anonymous female was too far away to make out properly but judging by her warm-pigmentation of hair and fair complexion Kotomi guessed it wouldn't be long until the glare of the sun burned her skin.

Tucking her hair behind her ear she grinned maliciously.

_Oh, how I wouldn't like to be in your shoes right now._

She chuckled quietly to herself as she watched the figure prance along the sand at a fast pace now the shoes were removed, a burlap sack bounced enthusiastically on the girl's back as she kept her pace.

If the Captain beside Kotomi paid any attention to her amusement he didn't show it as he continued to 'sleep' contentedly under the eye of the sun's wrath.

* * *

POV – Saotome Mizu

_Goodbye, fare world._

Every inch, fragment and orifice of flesh unprotected by clothing burned with the fires of hell... At least that's how she felt. Even her hair still felt the torture off the long since passed sun. A strong wave hit the side of small sail boat making her stomach flutter.

She couldn't bring up the confidence to move a single muscle from where she lay in the bowel of her sail boat, watching the sail above eat up the wind loosely in the half-light as it whipped back and forth as if undecided which way to turn.

Turning her head to the side a hiss of pain escaped her lips, skin singed painfully with the friction of the creases in her neck rubbing together. She strained to see up to her left hand that still held the side of the boat in a vice-like grip, her sunburnt fingers strangely numb. The point of the log pose strapped to her wrist pointed a completely different direction than the way her unsupervised boat was currently sailing. She huffed.

Counting to ten many times in her head it was around the 20-somethingth try that she forced herself into a sitting position. Shrieking like a banshee with her sore face scrunched up, tears leaked from her gold-coloured eyes. "Fuckkkkkkkk!" She screamed.

A swift punch to the side of her sail boat broke loose a piece of timber, it plopped into the ink-coloured water below with a small splash.

The already painful, red fingers of her right hand gave a gut wrenching throb in return to the damage she had caused. Her left hand clutched them and she cursed loudly for her own pain and stupidity, ignorant of the sudden change of wind.

The sail caught the strong surge wind, swinging around the boom so quickly she didn't her time to duck. It all happened so fast, pain striking the side of her head with the force of a battering ram. A foggy darkness washed away all of reality into a dreamless wonderland.

* * *

POV – Trafalgar Law

_Never_ had he seen his men work so fast.

They were practically racing each other, tripping over their own feet in their haste. Supplies lugged along in tow. They were in a race to finish preparing their submarine as the log pose set only an hour before. The Captain smirked in contentment from his place in the shadows.

_Not long now._

It was still outrageously hot but even that didn't dampen his delight on finally setting sail again. Judging by the others' expressions they were equally as excited to get off of this island's red hot sands and more importantly back on their journey.

He unfolded his arms and pushed away from the side of the ship, giving direct orders before any of his crew mates spoiled the supplies they were shifting. Their impatience to leave the sweltering island and it's sun behind amused him.

He watched his only female crew member struggle with a large crate of medical supplies, multiple flower petals and leaves scattering everywhere in a long trail. Law sighed and raised an eyebrow, heading over the wench before she made any more mess.

_It wouldn't be much use her getting leaves and petals everywhere, _he thought.

He lifted the wooden container from her grasp and carrying it over to the sub's entrance himself, a heated glared burning into the back of his head every step of the way but he promptly ignored it.

* * *

POV – Zenjuurou Kanzaki

"Is she dead?" A voice asked, the bluntness caused him to scowl and turn to the boy behind him.

The young ginger-haired teen grinned hastily under his threatening gaze before he turned back to the seemingly lifeless figure in the boat.

Her skin was badly burned into a purple and red monstrosity, sores and welts here and there. Her red hair was knotted and clumped together with long-since dried blood, it hid her face from view.

After checking her wrist to find a pulse he turned to the only medic on their ship, a middle-aged stick of a man with long grey hair and a beard to match.

"Longski-san! Tend to this woman!" He commanded, the slight thrills he got whilst in temporary authority never seized to amuse him. Watching the medic and a few other members from the crew scramble around and try to prise the woman from the boat he cast his attention to the steadily setting sun on the horizon.

"Right everyone," He called to the rest of the people on deck. "It's time we took her back home!" He patted the side of their boat: The Scavenger for emphasis.

Plenty of cheers and grateful hollers echoed each other as he crossed the deck to confer with the navigator, he planks of timber creaking slightly under his leather boots.

He wasn't a particularly large man, slightly muscular and around 6'1" in height. Long legs well defined in his tight black jeans. The upper-half of his body was naked showing off his defined muscles and lightly tanned skin.

He ran a calloused hand through his unruly brown hair.

"How long will it be until we get back, Saunders-san?" He asked an elderly man with short white hair and glasses, the periwinkle-coloured eyes behind the circular steel rims beamed at him in appraisal.

"We should get back before noon tomorrow if the current and wind stick to our favour," The man said, smiling at him still, the man was only a few inches shorter than himself. Kanzaki watched his smile evolve into a lop-sided grin, "The men'll be upset when we get back y'know, Beckett doesn't understand them the way you do..."

He sighed and walked away from the man to lean against the bow of the ship, looking down he could see as the boat cut away valiantly at the waves.

"You know as well as I do that there's nothing to be done, Saunders-san..." He said, knowing the old navigator was still close behind him. He smiled bitterly at the horizon. "Maybe I'll leave the island when I get back, become a Marine or something," he laughed.

Saunders stepped up to the bow beside him a clapped a hand over his shoulder, a grin on his wrinkled and scarred face.

A moment of silence passed between the two of them as they watched the minuscule grey speck of an island they called 'home' come into view on the horizon, most would simply overlook it.

"You may be many things, Kanzaki," Saunders said out of the blue, turning to face him. "But a Marine is not one of them."

* * *

POV – Saotome Mizu

She glared at the unfamiliar wooden ceiling as her fatigue quickly dissipated.

_Where the fuck am I?!_

In a mild panic she threw the strange sheets off of her and stood from the bed. It was some kind of sick bay. She frowned, racking her brain for her last memories before waking up...

_THE BOOM!_

The memory of getting knocked unconscious flashed through her mind.

_I'm so confused..._

She scratched at the uncomfortable gown she was wearing and frowned in disgust, she wanted to know why they have helped her, whoever _they _were. Images of slave traders and other nasties swam through her head.

On a chair in corner of the room she spotted her own clothes folded neatly, leaping from the bed in intention of bounding over she got caught on something. Painfully flopping onto her back the hideous gown lifted, leaving her temporarily blinded. The crashing of metal and other machinery shortly informed her that what ever she had been attached to fell with her.

The pain of a needle tugging at the skin in the junction of her elbow made her wriggle in discomfort, the IV drip didn't budge.

A huge bang to the far right occurred as someone threw the door open to the infirmary, wood ricocheted off of wood and footsteps stormed into the room. They came to an abrupt halt only meters away.

Her 'saviour' sniggered in a way that made her grind her teeth. It took a while to realise what was so humorous, when it finally struck home she gasped. Cheeks heated up as embarrassment and rage consumed her. Her knickers were on full display!

"Help me up then you bastard!" She shrieked in annoyance.

_As if_ one of her favourite past-times was to lay helpless on the floor while people laugh at her undergarments!

The person-A male she was guessing-choked back his laughter and proceeded to untangle her from the self-induced disaster. Blood dripped steadily from the wound created on the inside of her left elbow but she was too flustered and annoyed to care and she jabbed her fingers into the unknown male's bare chest.

"Who do you think you are kidnapping me like this?!" She raged, glowering up at the unsuspecting male with the heat of a thousand suns. He blinked innocently and was about to answer her but she started pushing him out of the room.

"You know what?! I don't care! I'm getting dressed!" The door was slammed in his face and she grabbed her clothes.

* * *

POV – Zenjuurou Kanzaki

The door was slammed in his face, he blink at the wooden barricade in confusion and sighed before rapping his knuckles against it.

Giving a few minutes to tap his foot in irritation he repeated the process again. He growled in irritation.

Lifting his right fist with the full intention to punch the infernal door clean from it's hinges a cough from behind interrupted him.

"Saunders-san?" Kanzaki asked, facing the older man with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Leave the girl to get to grips with herself, Kanzaki," The old man said, smirking lopsidedly at him. The younger sighed and leant against the closed door and crossed his arms, still thoroughly disgruntled.

The old man grinned at him with pearly white teeth and looked at the door Kanzaki was leaning against as if it was transparent to his eyes only. "Longski's not still in there is he?"

Kanzaki's eyes widened and his stomach sank in dread, _of all the times for him to fall asleep in the infirmary!_

"KYAAAAAAAA!,"A female voice on the other side of the door gave a blood-curdling shriek and he turned to kick open the door before Saunders could stop him.

In the midst of the medical bay he saw the anonymous redhead fully-clothed and staring off to the far side of the sick bay in confusion, a grey-haired medic writhing under her gaze from his position on the wooden floor. She turned to Kanzaki and frowned, jabbing a thumb over her shoulder at the currently fitting male.

"What's the matter with this guy?" She asked, her voice not quite giving the tone of concern that one would have expected.

It dawned on Kanzaki that the scream that he originally thought was female had originated from the old medic. He gaped at the elder in bewilderment.

"K-Kanzaki!" The rapidly paling man gasped, in a flash he was on the floor beside him gripping his right leg in a tight grip. "What-What is she!?" He screamed pointing a crooked finger at the red-headed girl as his complexion whitened even further as she looked at him.

The glare itself held enough hatred to make his own spine shiver, her were arms crossed and tail swishing.

_Tail?!  
_

* * *

**Holly- Gunna stop here, I love doing multiple points of view :) - reviews pretty please!**

**P.S: This is set a year prior to the war at Marineford (Law is still only 23)  
**

**This is for all you guys who, like me, have nothing better to do to see in the new year than sit in bed, read FanFiction and eat doughnuts :) HAPPY NEW YEAR! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Chapter 2 – You're a special kind of stupid aren't you?

POV – Zenjuurou Kanzaki  
"What's my tail got to do with this?!" The girl-creature growled, cuddling said furry appendage to her side protectively. Eyes a feral shade of yellow bore into his own and he instantly regretted mentioning the slight _issue._

Kanzaki sighed, _what have I gotten myself into this time?_

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding-" He was cut off as she stomped one of her bare feet onto the tired wooden floor with enough force to split one of the planks in two.

From beneath Kanzaki the old medic squealed at the redhead's fury.

"I can't help what my-," He searched for the right words. "Medicis afraid of, Miss...?" He ventured for her name.

The Adam's apple in his throat bobbed with a hasty gulp, the girl's rage increased tenfold making her grit sharp, white, pointy teeth together and she took a step towards him. He flinched as she opened her mouth.

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe he's just a fucking weirdo?!" She shrieked in return, the foul-temper transforming what was once a soothing atmosphere of the medical bay into a mighty inferno. Kanzaki's heart jumped into his throat.

_Note to self: The tail is a sensitive subject of conversation._

The red hair on her head didn't help her demonic appearance, a crazed beast with flaming tendrils of hair that danced her movements.

As soon as the anger had taken over it was extinguished, she hastily coughed into the palm of her hand and Kanzaki's eyebrows shot up. He was beyond baffled by the female.

Struggling to rearrange her features she looked up at him uneasily and forced a small smile onto her face. "And er – It's Mizu," She said in a strained voice. "Just Mizu, don't and Miss or any crap like that."  
Kanzaki blinked. 'Mizu' blew out her cheeks and turned away.

There was once a time that he would have liked to believe he had a decent knowledge about women, he knew they weren't as agreeable as men and much harder to appease but now he had serious doubts. _Are all women like this?_

He coughed, "So, um... Are you feeling better?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head as he did his best to lighten the mood with a slight laugh.

She goggled at him like he'd grown an extra head. "Better?" she asked. She looked down at her arms and for the first time she seemed to notice the fresh bandages that littered her all over. "Ah! Yes!" She nodded, "Thank you very much for um... This, service?"

He face was starting to hurt from all the expressions he made from incredulity.

Before he had time to speak again she had dashed straight past him, the breeze created tousled his hair. From the hallway he could hear her screaming something incomprehensible as her footsteps thundered throughout their ship.

In attempt to give chase the still-snivelling medic attached to his leg left tripped him, no option was left but to stumble, let cruel gravity take it's course and smack head-first into the opposite wall of the narrow corridor. He hissed like an angry snake.

"Ahhh! Get off!" He spat, face scrunched up as waves of eye-watering pain flooded his skull.

He felt the man's grip leave his leg and he stood unsteadily, rubbing his head he stumbled as fast as he could to the wooden steps to go above deck.

The bright early-morning sun above deck had him squinting as he hunted quickly for the stripy-tailed woman.

He bumped into a few crew members unlucky enough to have woken up early to witness the scene as he darted about the deck in search. A few excited squeals of delight from the left side of the deck that startled him and his feet took him in a bee-line to where it emanated from. He cautiously peered over the edge of the ship.

Where he had ordered the men to tie the woman's small sail boat along to their own vessel to tow it said owner was currently rolling around on the floor inside of it, a large bandage covered implement in her grasp.

Beside himself he couldn't help but grin at the woman's bizarre show of delight as she ignored his and his crew mates' stares.

After a few minutes she collected herself and stood, brushing off imaginary dirt from her trousers she grinned up at Kanzaki in embarrassment. He had to admit, she wasn't a bad-looking girl after Longski had tended to her burns and washed the filth out of her hair. Long red locks and heavy full-fringe framed her freckled face nicely...  
_Shame about the sunburn._

Her nose and highest points of her cheeks and chin were starting to peel flesh in a very unappealing manner.

"Who are you guys anyway?" The woman, 'Mizu' asked.

Kanzaki blinked, interrupted from his inspection of her appearance. He grinned proudly gesturing to the boat and men surrounding him.

"We," He said, facing the girl after showing her with his arm movements. "Are The Scavengers of Helm's Deep Island," He finished proudly, his crew cheering enthusiastically behind him.

They now started to sing idly amongst themselves:

"Hundreds of meters below the blue~,  
There's a treasure to be found!  
Together we'll plunder a mighty depth,  
Deep, deep down to the ground!

We hear you day that's a mighty feat,  
There's no way you find any treasure to keep!  
But we say with pride in out hearts,  
We're The Scavengers of Helm's Deep!"

* * *

POV – Yamamoto Kotomi

She watched them all huddle around the map like cavemen surrounding a fire. She snorted and continued to pick at the underneaths of her nails uninterestedly, maps didn't appeal to her in the slightest.

_It's not like I'm going to go onto the island anyway, _she thought bitterly.

She sat in one of the unoccupied swivel chairs in front of the submarine's control panel, one leg crossed over the other in a dignified position for a lady.

An sudden shriek near-gave herself whiplash she whipped her head around. The other boiler-suited crew members and their blue-haired Captain also looked shocked by the unknown commotion.

Kanto, one of the youngest crew members stood gazing into the periscope excitedly, mouth stretched from ear-to-ear in an impossibly wide and slightly annoying grin. He looked over his shoulder and grinned to their Captain. "Land!" He explained joyously, swivelling the handlebars of the periscope for Law to take them and see for himself.

It was always incredibly tempting to throw something at the yellow and black hoodie-wearing sadist when his vision was pre-occupied.

Kotomi grinned in her seat, amused by her own thoughts of destroying her so-called Captain's 'cool'.

The smirk that lit up the 22 year old male's face as he spotted what Kotomi guessed was their next destination through the periscope irritated her slightly. She sighed heavily, turning to face the control panel and the open screen that looked out into the murky underwater view of the ocean.  
She winced as she heard Law's voice boom orders to the crew.

"Okay, men! We're nearly at the next island! The information we have on this island so far is that it's a big trading island specialising in machinery and boat parts! Shachi, Penguin – you two will focus on finding us some spare parts for the sub! Argand, Kel! You two will be getting us oil and engine fuel! The rest of you get other supplies we need!" He commanded in an authoritative voice.

Kotomi rolled her eyes as a chorus of enthusiastic "Aye, Captain"s rang through the control room and 9 white-suited minions dispersed, Bepo and the pilot sticking by his side.

_They really do worship him like he's some sort of God... _She sighed and went back to picking her nails, she could hear Law behind her ordering Eriador, the pilot to bring the ship to the surface.

She stood and shuffled over to the door, not looking back on three-some left in the control room but she could practically feel Law's irritating smirk widen behind her back.

She yawned, her violet short-sleeved dressed danced around her knees and her white pumps tapped across the floor as she walked down the steel corridor to the door to go above deck.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she was at least curious as to what the weather was like on the island they'd be docking at. The tingling sensation fluttered in the pit of her stomach as the submarine rose and tapped her foot impatiently. She stared out of a porthole to the left side of the door, willing for the sun to appear.

The clatter of footsteps behind her made her turn, she was met with several crew mates and she held the urge to glare at them.

_Of course._

She wasn't the only one eager to get up on deck to greet the newest island.

They hadn't been to many islands along the Grand Line as yet, Kotomi had 'joined' the Heart Pirates on the 5th island in their journey and together they'd only stopped at another 3. This new island would be their 4th together. She gazed out of the porthole window, the sea level dropping past.

_Together..._

* * *

POV – Saotome Mizu

They were finally docking up at the island, the tall man, Kanzaki stood by her side amusedly as she gazed about in excitement. Many different ships lined the long wooden peer and she marvelled slightly at all the different sails and boats that formed a chaotic pattern along the peer.

Wasting no time she jumped over the side of the ship and onto her own small boat, untying it from the large ship she put down the sail and secured her boat to a large wooden post with rope and a sturdy knot.

From the boat she scooped up her axe and tied it to her back, the black tank-top she wore was still slightly crispy with her own dried blood but there wasn't much she could be bothered to do about it.

The bandages the medic had wrapped around her from the neck downwards restrained her slightly but other than that the support they gave was quite comfortable. She grabbed her boots and leather money bag, tossing them onto the pear before hiding the rest of her belongings within the fabric of her peach-coloured sail.

She hopped up onto the wooden peer and dangled her legs over the side to put her boots on, tucking the ends of her slightly scuffed and ripped baggy red combat trousers inside of each boot as she put them on. Grabbing the money bag she stood and tucked it inside of her deep left pocket before turning to face Kanzaki as he had finished ordering his men to tie up the huge wooden ship.

He had offered to show her to the town centre as he knew it an awful lot better than she did, they waited for the men, or rather, the 'scavengers' as they called themselves to bag up their trade (which was an awful lot more than what she had been expecting) to meet their boss.

"I thought you were their boss?" Mizu asked, looking up to him with confusion riddling her crackled, flaking skin. The brunette male laughed loudly, some of his crew joined in weakly, none of them seeming too pleased.

He wiped a tear from his left eye. "No, no," He gasped, a grin holding his lips in place. "I'm just temporarily taking charge, our boss he-" He was cut off by a gruff male further down the peer screeching at them.  
"ZENJUUROU!" The man screamed. He was tall, not much shorter than Kanzaki with big, bulging muscles that looked as if they could snap them both like twigs. He was dressed in black boots, brown slacks and a tight white shirt showing off his hairy chest.

Mizu stared as the raven-haired man drew closer to them, glaring holes in Kanzaki and herself as he charged towards them like an angry bull - it was blatant all he could see at that moment was red.

"Who the fuck's that guy?" Mizu asked. Maybe a little too loudly as the bearded male seemed to have heard her, his already red face deepening to a dark shade of puce. She raised an eyebrow in amiable concern, worried he might turn rabid and start frothing at the mouth.

"ZENJUUROU! EXPLAIN THIS WOMAN'S PRESENCE AT ONCE!" The man roared, his voice sending shivers down every person's spine but one.

Mizu goggled at him curiously, unsure whether to take offence or not as she had no idea who this so-called 'Zenjuurou' was. She sighed.

"B-boss," Kanzaki stuttered, afraid by the man's startling persona. Mizu couldn't blame him.

_So it's true, like in story books, THE BAD GUYS ALWAYS HAVE A BLACK BEARD!_

Her eyes widened as she listened to Kanzaki trying to reason with the beast.

"I can explain," He said, holding up his hands in defence.

She could have sworn that the man blew steam from his nostrils as he came to a halt only a meter in front of them. His teeth were grit into an angry snarl, showing their disgusting half-rotten appearance. Mizu's stomach did a double barrel-roll and she forced herself to look into the man's mean eyes rather than at his cruel, filthy mouth.

"I suppose you can also explain about how she's been harassing my medical staff!" The man shouted in anger.

At a distance Mizu spotted the strange, grey-bearded weasel that she had encountered whilst getting changed in the sick bay, he stood several meters behind their 'boss' ringing his hands continuously. He screamed like a girl when Mizu glared at him.

_Little shit. _

She was broke from her teasing as a large finger poked directly onto her clavicle, she gasped in pain as the skin was disturbed beneath the bandages. The culprit being the fuming man before them, glaring down at her with enough fury to make a grown-man cry.

"And who do you think you are?! Disturbing things on my ship!" He fumed, jabbing her in the chest again with his large finger, forcing her a few paces backwards.

She hissed slightly under her breath. Looking up she met with his gaze again, slapping his hand away she snarled at him furiously. "Keep your filthy hands to yourself, you fucking savage," she spat, revelling in the way the man flinched away like he had just found out she had some sort of contagious disease.

She smirked, _I take it no one's ever spoken back to you, huh?_

It was a short-lived victory as the man's provoked rage fell over her once again like a tonne of bricks.

"Why you insolent little-" He seethed, reaching to grab a fist full of her camisole but she dodged beneath the massive oaf, spinning on the ball of her left foot she brought her right knee up to kick him heavily in the ribs.

The angry gorilla crumpled over like a paper bag, wheezing. She left no chance for him to beg for forgiveness as she brought her hand down in a swift karate chop behind his neck to knock him unconscious.

She clapped her hands to get rid of imaginary dust and turned to Kanzaki intending to grin until she saw his facial expression was completely mortified, she stared at him in confusion as he grabbed her by the arm and whisked her along the peer towards the town at a desperate pace.

They passed the snivelling medic as they made their way and he quickly screeched and jumped out of the way, teetered over the edge of the peer with his arms flailing like a lunatic before tumbling backwards into the sea.

Mizu grinned in triumph.

* * *

**Holly- Decided to go with Law's appearance based on the manga opposed to the anime (blue hair and yellow eyes). After all, bad guys always have a black beard :P according to Disney anyway. Sorry I took so long :( college has been absolutely crazy but things are finally starting to look up :)**

**Hope you're all having a lovely day/night~ oxo  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Chapter 3 – You're such a pansy

POV – Saotome Mizu  
  
"Are you gonna tell me what's bothering you or shall we start a game of charades?" She asked, watching the man pant slightly as he kept up with their intense pace. Promptly ignored Mizu started to scowl. "Look, I'll start. I. Want. You. To. Tell. Me. What's. Wrong," she did absurd one-handed gestures.

Kanzaki's grip on her other arm tightened and he turned his head to glare, emerald green irises ablaze with irritation. "Do you have any idea who that man was?!" He snapped, not bothering to wait for an answer as he pulled her into a secluded alleyway. He pushed her up against the wall, his face scrunched up in annoyance.

Mizu blinked owlishly from her position up against the wall.

"I'm not entirely sure but he reminded me a little of a disgruntled rhinoceros," she said in blunt honestly. She watched Kanzaki deflate a little in his stance and sweat slightly. His grip loosened and she tilted her head to the side.

"What?" She asked.

He pulled away and sagged against the opposite wall in defeat. His head was tilted back and the shadow of the wall left his facial expression of complete misery partially out of sight.

He replied slowly, "I think," He licked his lips and smiled bitterly. "I think I just lost my job." Mizu stared at him, _is this guy for real?_

She sighed in exasperation and grabbed him by the hand, lugging him out of the alley with a content smile on her face. She practically skipped in front of him. The height difference made him stumble and squawk in surprise behind her, oblivious she turned to his baffled expression with a bright grin.

"I saw a bar on the way here, I'll get us a couple of drinks, yeah?"

Kanzaki's eyes widened in response and she took it as a sign to hurry her pace, all yelps of protest ignored. The weather was nice and breezy compared to the last island's insufferable heat, she grinned.

_Must be a spring island.  
_  
They arrived at the bar only moments later, Mizu skidding to a halt and Kanzaki crashing into her back making them both tumble over. He was heavy on top of her and she wriggled uncomfortably.

"Get offffff," she whined, annoyed by his lack of movement.

He pushed himself up with his hands and glared at her hotly, gasping for breath as sweat dripped down his face. "I don't know-" He panted. "What you think is _normal_ but not everyone can run that fast!" She frowned, annoyed by the raven-haired's complaints.

"Ne, I didn't realise you were this much of a whiny little bitch Kanzaki," She said, reprimanding him with not even a hint of playfulness. He gaped at her like a helpless goldfish and she crawled out from underneath him. She stood and brushed the dirt from her pants and pushed open the door to the bar, she turned back and grinned.

"Coming in or what?"

* * *

POV – Yamamoto Kotomi

She tied the white silk scarf over her head and under her chin, concealing her appearance. Together with the long-sleeved white dress that came to her ankles, knee-length light brown boots, white lace gloves and a big pair of sunglasses she hid herself quite well. Another scarf of white lace was tied around her face concealing the half her glasses didn't cover. She looked into the full-length mirror and scowled at her cocooned appearance.

"Why am I coming again?" She spat to Law who was stood just outside her door patiently. She heard him chuckle softly and she walked to the door to glare at him darkly, forgetting that he couldn't see behind the sunglasses. That idiot's expression was starting to drive her insane.

"Why Miss. Kotomi," Law said, smirking deviously. "We're going for a trip around the town, a date if you will." She gawked at him with her one good eye.

_What on Earth is possessing him to say this now?_

She coughed. "And why are you taking me on this... _Date, _Trafalgar?" She asked curtly. Her skin felt like it was practically bubbling with rage as she watched his smirk widen even further.

_You sadistic little-_

"It's occurred to me that you've been spending too much time inside the submarine lately," Law quipped, she reeled backwards. She had been expecting many things to fly loose from his mouth but that certainly wasn't one of them. _Since when did he start caring?!_

* * *

POV – Zenjuurou Kanzaki

He drank deeply from his glass and enjoyed sensation of the cool frothy liquid running down his throat. He put down the empty pint glass and sighed in content, wiping the white foam from his top lip. Turning to the redhead by his side he watched her swirl a glass of ice cubes and dark-coloured liquor, her eyes were vacant and watching as people milled around the raucous bar.

_People-watching?_

He decided to follow her line of vision to a strange looking crowd gathered in the corner, the majority of them wearing strange white and orange boiler suits and various types of head-gear. His eyesight was slightly hazy as the alcohol was starting to swim though his system but he was sure that the mark on their clothing was familiar...

"They're pirates." Kanzaki jumped, turning to face Mizu he watched in awe as the candlelight in the darkening bar lit up her face with strange shadows. She turned to look at him with a grim expression on her face.

"Pirates?!" Kanzaki whispered urgently, scowling and glancing at the group once again. The foggy feeling that the alcohol had given him was completely erased. Mizu downed her drink next to him and smacked her lips appreciatively.

She turned to Kanzaki with a false smile on her face.

"I suggest we get out of here before something weird happens," She suggested calmly, Kanzaki could see the strain on her face. He re-arranged his own features into one that would make a person think he was slightly intoxicated. Mizu got the point beside him and paid the bartender.

They stood from the bar slowly, pretending to laugh at an imaginary joke before strolling arm-in-arm through the bar to the exit. Unfortunately this meant walking past the pirates on the way.

Mizu's tail kept hitting him in the back as it swayed furiously in her anxiousness which, in different circumstances would have made him tease her.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the some of the pirates watch them, he gulped and pushed open the wooden door to leave. The cool night air hit them like a train and they made no hesitation in running furiously from the building as fast as their legs could take them.

The cool air whipped Kanzaki's hair as he continued to run, he had no idea where he was leading them to. In the increasing darkness he looked to his right side and saw Mizu's yellow eyes glowing like little lanterns. His spine tingled.

They ducked into the nearby alleyway they had been in earlier that very same day and charged through it quickly, his heart was pounding against his ribs painfully but he refused to let it slow him down. His muscles burned in the cold air as he worked them furiously. Mizu growled beside him and he flinched, he felt it too.

They were being followed.

* * *

POV – Trafalgar Law  
  
He smirked in amusement from his comfortable seat, his posture one of utter relaxation. The girl clung to the taller man desperately, striped tail flicking wildly as the pair tried their best to keep their composure. He could practically _feel _their hearts beating away furiously.

He sighed as he heard their footsteps turn into a mad dash behind the closed bar doors.

"What would you like us to do, Captain?" Penguin asked from his left side, unlike the majority of the others he hadn't been drinking. Law smirked.

"It would be no use if our time on this island was disturbed so soon," He picked up his glass and sipped at the dark-coloured liquid in contemplation. He met Penguin's undivided attention with his own sun-coloured orbs. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Penguin nodded hastily, standing from the table he tapped Shachi on the shoulder and they both left wordlessly. Law smirked, sipping from his drink again. The perks of being Captain were not having to get your hands dirty all of the time...

* * *

POV – Saotome Mizu  
  
_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _Their pursuers were gaining faster than expected, she could easily outrun them but that meant leaving Kanzaki behind. She ground her teeth, _no. _She'd already made this man lose his job by taking advantage of his kindness. She growled loudly, the beast inside of her insisting on killing them all.

Kanzaki beside her flinched, he seemed to understand they had company as he soon started digging his heels into the ground with increased urgency, leaning his head forward to pick up speed. Mizu bit her bit, drawing blood. _There's no choice..._

"Let's split up!" She urged him as they came to the end of the alley way, he seemed to want to disagree but Mizu was already running down the right side of the street at a much faster pace, she heard him curse and continue in the opposite direction. She grinned.

A figure stopping right in front of her drew her attention, a huge man stood waiting. She dug her heels into the earth and skidded to a halt, she took up a battle stance. _Wait!_

Something wasn't right.

She turned quickly and noticed she was surrounded by several men carrying lethal weapons. _A trap?! _Her eyes widened and she turned back to the man who was now approaching slowly, he looked strangely familiar...

He grinned darkly at her, revealing teeth that were hard to forget. She took deep breaths, she was starting to panic. They started to close in around her and she whipped her head round several times to try and find a weak spot. None existent. Apparently it had been a foolish to think she could have gotten away so easily...

The man closed in on her, strangely calm despite his earlier run-in with her on the peer. "Men, capture her!" He barked, they started to approach warily. One lunged at her outright and went to knock her on the back of the head. She hissed.

Capturing the fist in her grip she closed her own hand around it tightly, revelling in the blood-curdling shriek that echoed through the street. Grinning widely she turned to look at the man, she flashed a killer smile. "Just _who_ do you fucking think you're trying to capture, huh?!" she growled, throwing the snivelling man from her grasp.

He grit his teeth angrily at her and she tried her best not to vomit at their appearance, _seriously?! How did Kanzaki work for this guy?!_ She gawked a little and he seemed to take it as a chance to attack. He lunged at her with the sheath of his sword and she jumped clean over him, flipping over to dive and roll on the other side of him. Jumping to her feet she turned, ripping the axe from her back, bandages littered everywhere as she presented her axe's full glory. _Kaminari!  
_  
She left him no chance to prepare, kicking the earth away beneath her in a huge leap she swung her axe down to meet his face. The distinct song of two blades colliding threw her off, he had unsheathed his sword and the force of his own swing pushed her back.

She snarled and dug her heels into the ground, nearly getting her head kicked in by another man in a tattered suit and fedora as he tried to knock her down. She fell onto her back and rolled to avoid a punch that crumbled the earth beneath slightly. She gulped. Flinging herself up onto her feet she swung her axe in a wide arc, using one of the flat sides to hit one of her attackers around the head. Much to her satisfaction he dropped like a sack of potatoes.

The huge man lunged at her again, swinging that wretched blade but this time something different happened, it was as if she could hear the blade's voice. Her breath cut short as she felt the impending doom of the strange force around her, everything had an electric buzz. Before the blade could make contact with her left arm a silver serpent snaked around the sword, restraining it.

_Chains?! _She kicked furiously, hitting the man directly in the ribs and pushing him as far away from her as she could. The buzzing vanished and Mizu started, everything came back with a sudden clarity and she swayed, overwhelmed.  
_  
_A presence made itself known to her left and she tried to duck but to no avail; the kick landed dead-centre of her chest, all breath crushed from her lungs and she was sent flying into a nearby building. She crumpled against the red brick wall, choking.

Desperately she tried to claw her way to a standing position, her axe lay in the middle of the street where she dropped it upon receiving that massive kick. Her attempts to breathe were desperate now, the man was still in a merciless game of tug-of-war with the chain holding his sword but his men weren't so distracted. They closed in slowly with menacing smiles.

"Seems we aren't so eager to get away now are we?" One taunted, his grinned wickedly. Mizu grit her teeth. "Did I hurt your ickle ribs?" He asked in mock-concern, his eyes were snake-like and daring. The smirk that lit up his face made her growl and lunge towards him, one fist cracking him dead-between the eyes. She laughed despite the pain in her chest.

Even though she was losing sorely she refused to go down without a fight.

The man frowned in annoyance, holding the bridge of his nose as his eyes watered in pain. A punch to the left cheek from a captor she had been ignoring extinguished her amusement like wet fingers on a candle. The rest of his men closed around her, one to the far right even had the nerve to hold her axe. She snarled.

It was then that she heard it, something whistling through the air. She looked up, her hearing was able to pick up on it much easier than her opponents'. The man in front of her looked up too with blood running from his broken nose, staring blankly up at the inky sky and what he couldn't see, what Mizu _could _see.

She gaped.

A huge length of chain plunged down, wrapping around several of the men and pulling them away, tripping them up and tying them together. Taking advantage of the commotion Mizu dove down to retrieve her axe from a flailing man's grasp, obnoxious laughter left her until she flinched. A hand closed around her bicep and pulled her up from the ground.

"Now's not the time to celebrate!" The man was completely unfamiliar, pointed sunglasses and shoulder-length auburn hair under a red and green casquette style hat. She stared at his back as he pulled her away swiftly down a dark alleyway, her gaze was returned by the eyes of the Heart Pirates' Jolly Rodger.

* * *

**Holly- I hope you guys liked it! :) This is my first time writing a battle/fight scene so yeah... **


End file.
